The shadow of memory
by Hisaya-san
Summary: Traduction/ Heero Yuy, jeune homme amnésique est appelé d'urgence pour résoudre une mystérieuse affaire de disparition dans l'un des plus grands manoirs du pays. Il devra également assurer la protection des invités du prestigieux bal des 200...
1. Prologue

Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui a un parcours étrange xD Enfin étrange, façon de parler! Non en fait ma correspondante anglaise et moi-même l'avons mise au point ensemble. Elle écrit (en anglais). Je traduis. Plutôt simple non. Parfois elle écrit des morceaux de l'histoire en français pour progresser et je me charge alors de la corriger. Mais bon tout ça tout le monde s'en fout (?) donc je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Juste un petite précision, cette première partie fait office de prologue, les chapitres seront donc plus longs que ça xD

Bonne lecture! Et reviews please =)

* * *

**_The shadow of memory_**

**_~ Prologue ~_**

Je collai ma joue contre la vitre. Voilà maintenant près de deux heures que nous roulions, le taxi s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt sur les chemins caillouteux. Je soupirai. Le contact de mon souffle chaud contre la fraîcheur de la fenêtre forma un petit nuage de buée. Comme un gosse j'y inscrivis mon nom : Heero Yuy. Une des rares choses que ma mémoire avait accepté de me rendre. Et oui, je suis amnésique, totalement dénué de passé.

Frustrante comme sensation, comme si mon propre corps avait décidé de me trahir, que ma conscience s'était lâchement enfuie. Tenez par exemple, lorsque le nom de quelqu'un ne vous revient pas quoi que vous fassiez, qu'il est à la lisière de votre lèvre… Il suffirait juste d'un petit quelque chose qui vous aiderai et…Non !

Il vous échappe et là c'est vraiment…Vraiment comme ce que je ressens en permanence. Je ne sais ni qui je suis, ni qui j'étais. Le passé forge le présent et moi, je n'en ai pas. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Je suis tout le monde et personne à la fois.

Au moment de mon réveil trois ans auparavant, j'avais découvert que si je m'étais moi-même abandonné, il y aurait au moins une personne qui jamais ne me laisserait. Je m'étais noyé en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux sur un monde que je ne connaissais plus, dans un océan de compréhension, de gentillesse et de soutien. J'avais rencontré Quatre. Pendant une année entière, il m'avait hébergé, supportant chacune de mes crises d'angoisses. Ces deux années passées avec lui furent consacrées à mon éducation humaine. Car si toutes mes capacités intellectuelles étaient restées intactes, celles des relations humaines avaient sacrément morflées ! J'en étais même arrivé à me demander si ce n'était pas dans ma nature de toujours faire des phrases courtes, de ne parler que pour dire le strict nécessaire ou de dresser cette barrière glaciale entre les gens et moi.

Mais je n'étais plus rien et ces années auprès de Quatre m'avaient fait renaître des cendres d'un ancien « moi ». Deux stades totalement opposés de la vie s'était enchaînés. Ma mort, puis ma naissance.

Je m'étais séparé de Quatre au bout de deux ans. Mes « crises » de panique devenaient plus fréquentes et ingérables. Je ne voulais pas infliger cela à mon meilleur ami. Alors j'étais parti, prétextant des études à l'étranger. Cela faisait maintenant un an que je vagabondais, pour tenter de calmer mes crises et d'en trouver la source.

Jusqu'à ce que le devoir m'appelle. L'Organisation Zodiacale m'avait contacté et prié de venir pour une « affaire urgente » au Manoir de la Combe. Je pouvais leur servir car ils manquaient cruellement d'agents et je crois que certaines choses en _moi_ les intéressaient. Ils avaient tenu bon de me prévenir que Quatre serait de la partie. Aucune autres précisions. Mille fois merci.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je devais intervenir là-bas mais la présence de Quatre dans un lieu m'aurait sans doute fais voyager jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Qu'allai-je lui dire pour mes études ? Il était évident que j'allais être assailli de questions…ou étriper.

-Vous êtes bien sur que c'est ici, que vous passez vos vacances, jeune homme ? Vous ne voulez pas aller ailleurs ?

Je relevai la tête et offrit au chauffeur du taxi un demi-sourire énigmatique made in moi-même. Le leçons de vie humaine de Quatre ne voulaient décidemment pas rentrer. Les traîtresses. Ah ! Si maintenant je me souviens ! Paraître sympathique et plein d'entrain.

-Absolument certain ! répondis-je tout en ponctuant ma réponse d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Ou presque. De toute ma façon mes réserves de sympathie avaient du s'épuiser dans mon effort pour sourire…même pour un demi sourire…

Il m'observa un long moment avec insistance dans le rétroviseur. Un peu trop d'insistance, même. Je me raidis et l'observai d'un air froid et calculateur. Je connaissais bien ces regards. Ceux qui en disent un peu trop. Ceux qui suggèrent un peu trop. Ceux qui vous déshabillent un peu trop. Je le scrutai sans rien dire, vrillant mes yeux dans les siens. « Baisse les yeux et ne me regarde pas comme ça, sale pervers ! » pensai-je le plus fort possible.

Il détourna soudain le regard, comme mal à l'aise. Il avait compris le message. Je n'étais pas intéressé. Je soupirais d'agacement et d'épuisement. _Suggérer _à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose demandait beaucoup d'énergie. C'est l'un de mes _dons _comme Quatre les appellent. Moi j'appelle plutôt ça des problèmes. Sauf chez Quatre, son don d'empathie est exceptionnel. Bien que très ennuyant d'après lui. Et je pense que je peux comprendre cela. Percevoir les émotions de chaque personne, apercevoir le leur passé (hormis le mien, bien entendu), ne pas pouvoir toucher un objet sans deviner immédiatement qu'il appartenait dans le temps à la Reine Machin. Oui, je confirme cela doit être fortement éprouvant.

La psyché humaine est complexe. Quelques individus en particuliers sont capables d'exploiter certaines parties de leur cerveau. Développer leur conscience des choses, étendre leurs sens, imposer leur volonté, entrapercevoir le passé…

Ce sont ces personnes là que Organisation Zodiacale recherche. Des personnes comme Quatre et moi. Ca ne fait pas de nous des héros, bien au contraire. Grâce à cela nous supprimons, exorcisons des êtres réduit à errer. Ceux qui n'obéissent à aucune loi physique. Ceux qui n'ont plus de corps. Ceux qui n'ont plus de vie. Ceux qui refusent la mort. Les Ombres. Appelés fantômes, esprits ou ectoplasmes dans certains cas d'ignorance.

La petite voiture pris un virage, me tirant de mes pensées. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Enfin j'apercevais le Manoir De la Combe. A vrai dire, son architecture imposante lui donnait plus des airs de château. Pas que des airs, en fait…Il était immense autant en long qu'en large. On n'avait même pas envie de savoir le nombre de pièces qu'il y avait. C'aurait été inutilement contrariant. Pour moi en tout cas.

C'est le genre de choses que seuls les riches arrivent à trouver normal. Non mais sérieusement, vous trouvez ça normal vous, une « maison » de deux cent et quelques salles ? La galère quand quelqu'un veut visiter ! Je soupirai. Ah ! Les riches…

Cela dit Quatre aussi est plutôt riche mais lui n'affiche pas sa puissance en habitant une baraque démesurément grande. Sa maison a seulement…seulement…Euh une petite quarantaine de pièces… Oh dieu ! Mes réflexions ne me mènent jamais à rien. Je soupirai à nouveau.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant les grilles du portail en fer forgé. Je me grouillais de sortir et manquais de soupirer d'extase. Après plus de deux heures de route, assis dans une voiture, marcher devenait vraiment très plaisant. Je me dégourdis les pattes une minute, puis entrepris de sortir mes affaires de la voiture. Trois valises. Non je ne suis pas un fan des gardes robes gonflées à bloc. Ni un inconditionnel des produits cosmétiques. Je suis simplement un professionnel. OZ m'a envoyé deux valises remplies d'appareils de détection la semaine dernière. Du coup je les avais emmenées juste au cas où…Je grimaçais en soulevant la première. Plutôt lourde.

Je parvins tout de même à les sortir du coffre. Bon ! Deuxième étape : payer le chauffeur. Je m'obligeai à coller sur mon visage un micro sourire trop superficiel à mon goût et me dirigeai vers lui. Je fouillai mes poches un court instant et en sortis quelques billets que je lui tendis. Je marmonnai un vague « Gardez la monnaie ». Je voulais juste qu'il se casse au plus vite. Il les saisit rapidement sans me jeter un regard puis retourna s'enfermer dans la bagnole. Ah ! Au moins il avait retenu la leçon. Je m'autorisai un petit rire narquois.

Deux minutes plus tard, le son du moteur avait disparu. Je me tournai alors lentement vers le manoir. Imposant, droit. Sans doute à l'image de son propriétaire. Qui sait ? Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était tout sauf accueillante. Elle générait en moi une sensation de malaise, comme si ma présence n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attendue. Sensation renforcée lorsqu'un vent violent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, faisant virevolter mon long manteau de voyage. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, électrisant toutes les cellules de mon corps. Alors comme ça je n'étais pas le bienvenu ? Je m'en doutais. Un de mes _problèmes_ est d'attirer à moi toutes sortes de poisses. Ces vacances s'annonçaient amusantes…

A peine je fis un pas qu'une étrange mélopée s'éleva. Le vent m'amenait un chant que je reconnus dès qu'il fut assez distinct pour mes oreilles. Super…

C'était une vieille comptine anglaise. « London bridge » si ma mémoire est exacte. Ah ! Quelle ironie pour moi d'employer ce mot! Je me souvenais avoir déjà entendu la jeune soeur de Quatre, Gabrielle la chanter.

_Stone will last for ages long,  
For ages long, for ages long,  
Stone will last for ages long,  
My fair lady._

Mentalement je traduisais.

_La pierre demeure à tout jamais,_

_A tout jamais, à tout jamais,_

_La pierre demeure à tout jamais,_

_Ma belle dame_.

Je frissonnai. La mélodie avait des allures macabres, chuchotée comme un secret. Et ce froid qui s'insinuait en moi, amenant le doute et la lâcheté tel un poison. Perfide. Un serpent dont la langue fourchue écorche le courage et chaque parcelle de ce que vous êtes. Dommage ! C'est bien essayé mais moi, je ne suis rien.

La poussière se souleva .Un rire cristallin retentit. Puis le vent retomba. Le silence s'installa, seulement ponctué par les battements précipités de mon cœur. C'était un silence assourdissant si une telle chose était possible.

_"Tu ne devrais pas être ici…"_

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je simplement avec la désagréable impression de parler dans le vide.

J'aurais eu l'air malin si quelqu'un m'avait surpris…

J'entendis des éclats de rire et une petite fille apparut. Par réflexe je reculai. Tout en moi me hurlai de dégager. Je ne suis pas un lâche mais c'est l'effet que produisent les choses que j'expédie parfois en enfer ou je ne sais où.

Je scrutai la gamine, méfiant.

Elle semblait si jeune mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir, une Ombre et cela la classait directement dans la catégorie des trucs dangereux. Les souvenirs le sont parfois. Enfin dans mon cas, mon passé à l'air de craindre, sinon ses manifestations ne me seraient pas aussi douloureuses. Cette enfant, elle, était condamnée à errer pour l'éternité, à voir défiler les âges mais à tout oublier jour après jour. Tout sauf son désir de vengeance. La Faucheuse est un rapace avide, certes, mais les âmes trop amochées ne l'intéressent pas. Une âme maudite. Reniée par les humains et par la réalité. Trahie par la vie et oubliée de la mort.

Voilà ce qu'était la fillette qui, la tête penchée sur le côté, m'observait attentivement. Voilà pourquoi je ne me laisserai pas berner par ses airs tendres.

Alors je me contentais de la fixer froidement. Cela dura peut-être dix minutes ou plus, je ne sais pas. C'est elle qui la première détourna le regard. Elle se tourna vers la forêt et s'y enfonça en courant. Zigzagant habilement à travers les arbres.

Je clignai des yeux surpris. Elle ne me considérait donc pas comme une menace. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir blessé dans mon amour propre ou incroyablement reconnaissant. J'avais l'impression étrange que je venais de passer une sorte de test. Je m'accordais quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Puis je pris en main mes valises et avançai doucement vers le portail. Je sonnai à l'interphone et attendis deux interminables minutes. La patience ne rentre pas dans mes caractéristiques, vous l'aurez vite compris. Une voix résonna depuis le petit appareil:

-Bienvenue au Manoir de la Combe, déclinez votre identité.

-Yuy Heero de l'Organisation Zodiacale, répondis-je d'une voix traînante

Ma réponse sembla être satisfaisante car dans les secondes qui suivirent le portail s'ouvrit dans une tempête de grincement.

Je m'engageais dans une allée bordée de haies gigantesques qui me sembla interminable.

Enfin j'atteignis le manoir et il me parut encore plus imposant que toute à l'heure si cela était possible. Des rosiers grimpaient artistiquement sur chaque mur d'où dépassaient de vieilles pierres. Des balcons s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur et donnaient un relief inattendu à un ensemble magnifiquement dosé. Des centaines de fenêtres d'étalaient sur toute la façade de la bâtisse.

En un mot. Hum…Stupéfiant.

Un domestique apparut à la porte et m'invita à entrer.

Je m'apprêtai à le suivre quand soudain j'aperçus quelqu'un accoudé à l'une des fenêtres. Une femme ? Pas sur. L'individu était beau, très beau, de cela j'étais sur. Personne ne se serait aventurer à contredire cela, j'en étais certain.

Un garçon. Oui, après observation, je pouvais dire avec certitude que c'était une jeune homme, sans doute pas plus âgé que moi.

Les yeux levés au ciel, dans une moue dédaigneuse et rêveuse.

La brise agitait légèrement ses cheveux donnant de la volupté à un visage que je devinais fin. Tout en lui transpirait la sensualité, la grâce… la mélancolie ?

L'inconnu baissa le regard vers moi. Et ce que je vis là me fis chavirer et écorcha mon cœur allant chercher des émotions dans les fins fonds de mon âme. L'attirance. Oui j'étais tout simplement aspiré par ses yeux de couleur violette rappelant de manière troublante celle de l'améthyste. Ses yeux me rappelaient quelque chose. Une vague d'émotion envahit ma poitrine au point que c'en devint étouffant. Joie, tristesse, abandon, manque.

Un sourire sembla fleurir sur ses lèvres et j'y répondis ! Hein ?! Je me repris rapidement calquant sur mon visage une expression neutre et baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures. Puis ne supportant pas plus longtemps que mon regard soit détaché de lui je levai à nouveau la tête et vit son éblouissant sourire se transformer en une douce ironie. Ma réaction l'avait amusée ?

Soudain il fit volte face et je vis ces longs cheveux caramel onduler quelques secondes pour disparaître lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Qui était-ce ? Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers le domestique que j'avais oublié et qui m'avait semblerait-il patiemment attendu.

- Qui vis dans ce Manoir, hormis M. le Comte ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre monotone.

- Monsieur le Comte a une petite fille. Mademoiselle est âgée de 5 ans, répondit l'homme d'une voix terne.

Cet homme aurait presque put concourir avec moi dans la catégorie « M. Impassible». Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, ni dans le ton de sa voix.

-Personne d'autre ? m'enquis-je curieux.

-Non, monsieur, personne à part les domestiques de Monseigneur, répondit-il.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je pénétrai dans le Manoir…

* * *

Voilà je posterai la suite dans pas trop longtemps j'espère! Reviews s'il vous plait ^^!


	2. Chapter I

Voilà la suite (attendue ou pas). Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien raconter...? Euh...C'est moi qui ai cette fois-ci écrit la plus grande partie de ce chapitre, ma correspondante étant occupée (Ah...les joies de la terminale xD). J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop et que je n'ai pas tuer le texte Normalement ça devrait aller puisque j'ai quand même traduit le prologue donc le style d'écriture s'accorde...Blablablablabla...Bref ^^

En plus j'étais déprimé au moment où j'ai écrit ça -_- J'espère au moins que ça ne se sentiras pas trop...ouais croisons les doigts, hein? =)

Merci à mifibou, Blues-moon,coeurdecrystal pour leur reviews!!!

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite on est interessée vu qu'on écrit l'histoire au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration vient. Autant dire qu'on joue avec le feu...0.0...On a quand même des idées pour le scénario vous en faites pas =)

* * *

_**The Shadow Of Memory**_

_**~Chapitre I~**_

Un autre domestique me débarrassa de mes valises. L'intérieur était au moins aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Si ce n'est plus. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'émerveiller sur les décors car un hoquet de stupéfaction résonna dans le hall. Je me tournai et aperçus un jeune homme blond, une pile de livre dans les mains qu'il lâcha au moment où il me vit. Apparemment Quatre était arrivé un peu avant moi. Je vis une tornade blonde me foncer dessus à au moins 100 Km/h. Si ce n'est plus. Quatre se jeta dans mes bras et ne me laissa pas parler. Dommage...

- Heero où étais-tu je m'inquiétais pour toi ?! s'exclama-t-il brusquement remuant sa tête contre mon manteau.

- Quatre…commençai-je mais il me coupa aussitôt et j'entendais déjà comme une plainte dans ma voix ; le blondinet qui s'accrochait à moi n'avait pas fini de parler.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? Je me suis vraiment fais du souci et…

- Quatre… ? tentai-je à nouveau de l'interrompre pour faire taire sa logorrhée. Sans doute m'étais-je surestimé car il continua.

- Un an sans rien j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé un truc ! Et je…

- Quatre ! dis-je plus fermement et enfin il me laissa en placer une. Je vais bien ! Regarde-moi !

Il avait pendant qu'il parlait, enfouie sa tête dans un pli de mon manteau si bien que je ne voyais pas les expressions de son visage. Alors lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi, la culpabilité me frappa de plein fouet ! Aïe ! Il s'était vraiment beaucoup inquiété, au point que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux océans puis coulaient le long de ses joues. Je restai muet, incapable de prononcer le moindre son tant je m'en voulais. Alors j'essuyai simplement du revers de la main ses larmes. Celles que je ne voulais voir à aucun prix, celles qui m'avaient poussées à m'exiler. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rate toujours tout? De mon autre main je lui frottai le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais parti aussi brusquement. Je n'ai jamais accepté ton départ et encore moins l'excuse que tu m'as servie dans ta lettre, dit-il d'une voix calme, plus mesurée.

Aïe ! Grillé ! Quatre était malin et savait que je n'étais pas parti étudier à l'étranger. J'aurais du m'en douter. Avant de partir, un an plus tôt, j'avais rédigé une lettre à son attention, y exposant outrageusement mon mensonge. Je détestais l'idée de me séparer de lui, de mettre de la distance, mais j'y étais contraint. De longs adieux auraient été bien trop douloureux alors j'avais fait comme si le lendemain nous passerions une journée de plus ensemble.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je d'une voix que je tentais de maintenir égale.

Quatre ne répondit pas mais son regard changea et je sus que mes excuses étaient acceptées. Mais il ne me laisserait pas pour autant tranquille. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je m'étais enfui et comptait bien réussir à me faire avouer. Tôt ou tard.

- Merci, murmurai-je simplement.

Quatre desserra son étreinte sur moi et recula. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un domestique l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Monsieur le Comte vous attend dans son bureau Monsieur Yuy, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Très bien, je vous suis, répondis-je immédiatement.

- Puis-je me joindre à eux, où dérangerai-je ? s'enquit Quatre.

Le domestique ne répondit pas et Quatre et moi nous nous regardâmes et je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Il venait avec moi. Nous passâmes par un dédale de couloir. Ce manoir était un véritable labyrinthe. Je prenais en note dans ma tête qu'un plan serait nécessaire à la mission. Encore fallait-il que je sache en quoi celle-ci consistait.

Quatre était sans doute déjà au courant, après tout c'était son oncle, Owen Raberba Winner qui dirigeait l'Organisation Zodiacale. Malgré tout je n'osais pas lui demander, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne voudrait répondre à aucune de mes questions tant que moi je n'aurais pas répondu aux siennes. Et mon Dieu, elles devaient être nombreuses. Merde !

Au bout de quelques minutes le domestique s'arrêta devant une porte et nous fîmes de même. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et une voix venant de l'intérieur nous invita à entrer. Le domestique ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur suivit de près par Quatre. La porte se referma.

Le Comte était assis dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, les bras du siège étaient ornés de pierres que je devinais précieuses. Si j'en volais une, je pourrais sans doute nourrir tout un pays pendant un mois. Je soupirai, las. Il nous offrit un sourire sincère et nous fit signe d'avancer et de prendre place dans les deux fauteuils face à son bureau. Il n'était pas très vieux, moins de 40 ans, sans doute. Ses cheveux noirs étaient déjà teintés de gris. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate blanche. Il sentait l'aristocrate à plein nez. C'était assez facile à deviner dans le contexte de la demeure mais même en dehors il devait être repérable à 3 Km. Pratique.

Ce qui se dégageait de lui était de l'assurance et cela ne m'étonnait pas. Il gérait son territoire depuis près de vingt ans, seul. Nous nous assîmes en silence et attendîmes qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous avez, j'imagine, déjà une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas messieurs?

- Approximative certes, mais oui, une assez bonne idée, répondis-je hésitant, me souvenant sans peine de ma rencontre avec l'Ombre plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Bien. Monsieur Winner, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que votre Oncle vous a déjà parlé de votre mission, reprit-il en se tournant vers Quatre.

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, répondit simplement Quatre.

- Très bien j'éclairerais donc monsieur Yuy de quelques informations concernant cette affaire, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je hochais lentement la tête et attendis qu'il reprenne la parole. Pas envie de répondre, j'avais déjà utilisé trop de mot dans ma phrase précédente et il fallait que je me recharge.

- Tous les lustres a lieu au sein de l'un des plus grands manoirs de notre pays le Bal des Deux Cents. C'est une très vieille tradition et il rassemble chaque années les deux cents plus grands aristocrates venue de toutes les régions. Il se trouve que cette année le Manoir de la Combe a été choisi pour les accueillir tous, commença-t-il doucement.

Les plus grands manoirs ? M'étonne pas que celui-ci ai été choisi. Je reniflai dédaigneusement. Je n'étais pas très branché bal et encore moins bain de foule. Deux cents! J'appréhendais déjà mon calvaire.

- J'ai fait appel à vous car depuis peu d'étranges phénomènes agitent le château, des phénomènes…effrayants. Je souhaiterais que vous régliez le _problème_ avant l'arrivée des invités dans 4 jours. S'_il_ n'est toujours pas résolu alors je vous demanderai de faire tout votre possible pour que rien de grave ne se produise. Ce Bal est extrêmement important et beaucoup d'alliances entre comtés sont passées pendant sa durée, soit deux soirées, reprit-il et je vis que sa voix faiblissait à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Quels sont ces « phénomènes » ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des voix, des pleurs, des cris, des bruits de pas dans des pièces closes, dit-il et j'eus la sensation désagréable qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

- Rien...d'autre ? interrogeai-je d'une voix insistante.

Il hésita quelques secondes à répondre.

- Je…Des gens disparaissent dans l'enceinte du Manoir, Monsieur Yuy, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Qui ? m'enquis-je en joignant mes deux mains sous mon menton.

- Tout d'abord des domestiques puis… Il y'a peu ma femme, Ariel. Sa disparition a été tenue secrète et j'ai prétendue qu'elle était simplement partie se remettre d'une maladie en Amérique, dit-il d'une voix blanche qui se brisait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ma…ma fille l'ignore, elle a seulement cinq ans et a encore besoin de sa mère. Je vous demanderais également, s'il vous plait de veiller à sa sécurité.

- C'est entendu, approuva Quatre d'un signe de tête entendu et lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Moi je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler une mère. Quatre avait perdue sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Lorsqu'il en parle je peux voir à quel point son absence lui avait pesé et combien ses souvenirs amenaient en lui des émotions contradictoires. Joie et Tristesse. Joie de se souvenir de sa voix. Tristesse de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre. C'est sans doute cela qui nous avait permis de mieux nous comprendre. A ceci près que moi, je n'avais jamais connu ma mère. Etait-elle morte? M'avait-elle simplement abandonné? Est-ce que je n'en avais jamais eu ? Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? M'avait-elle aimé ? M'avait-elle serré contre elle? Je ricanai dans ma tête. Je virai mélodramatique et toutes ses émotions n'étaient pas pour moi.

Je laissai les questions futiles dans une partie de mon cerveau. Celle des choses à oublier. Celle du trop plein de sentiment. Ma boîte de Pandore. Celle qui ouverte me détruirai de l'intérieur et ramènerai à la vie des souffrances du passé. Mon amnésie n'était pas assez forte pour m'enlever au moins une chose. J'avais vécu quelque chose de pas net, quelque chose qui avait laissé des traces. Quelque chose de douloureux que je ne voulais pas revivre. Alors cette boîte dans mon putain de cerveau ne devait pas être ouverte.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la mission. Pour le moment, le Comte donnait les derniers détails de la mission à Quatre et lui confiait des plans du château.

Si ce gars-là avait fait appel à nous c'est qu'il soupçonnait une activité surnaturelle. Et il avait raison, j'en avais eu la preuve un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en arrivant. J'avais clairement vu cette fillette, cette Ombre et il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'en touche un mot à Quatre ce soir.

Nous prîmes congé et tentâmes de gagner nos chambres ce qui nous pris au moins une demi heure. Un putain de labyrinthe. M'étonne pas que des gens disparaisse, ils avaient tous du se perdre en tentant de trouver je ne sais quelle pièce.

On tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite pour finalement déboucher sur les portes qui s'ouvraient normalement sur nos chambres. Elles étaient numérotées 75 et 76. Je poussai la porte de la première et y trouvai mes valises. Bingo celle-là était pour moi.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre un mur, une énorme fenêtre donnait sur un balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin. Un petit salon jouxtait la pièce où j'allais dormir. Ca ne rigolait pas ici. On avait carrément eu droit à des suites !

Je me dirigeai vers une petite porte et l'ouvrit. C'était même pas une salle de bain, c'était plus que ça. Il y avait un bassin d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée signe qu'il devait chauffer en permanence. Oh, ce soir j'y ferai sans doute un tour.

Je sortis et fermai précautionneusement la porte. Quatre m'attendait assis dans un des petits canapés du petit salon. Il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir en face de lui et je m'exécutai en silence.

- Alors ? m'interrogea-t-il. Vais-je enfin avoir des explications à ta fuite soudaine, il y a un an.

Je restai muet, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler et qu'il valait mieux que je me taise, tout du moins pour le moment

- Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne savait rien mais je sentais parfaitement qu'il me mentait. On ne peut pas me mentir Heero, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. J'en ai eu la confirmation il y a une semaine lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu viendrais m'aider pour une mission. Comment avait-il pu te contacter ? A question stupide, réponse stupide, comme on dit. Il savait pertinemment où tu étais et t'avais même aider à t'enfuir. Malgré cela il n'a pas souhaiter m'en parler, sans doute préférait-il te laisser faire. Explique-toi Heero.

Il avait essayé de mettre de la colère dans sa voix mais avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait jamais réussi réellement à se mettre en colère contre moi. Dans ma situation c'était déjà ça de gagner.

J'optai pour l'option la plus délicate et pénible, dire la vérité. On ne pouvait pas lui mentir, son don d'empathie servait également à cela. Je soupirai lentement, fis le tri dans ma tête et me lançai.

- Mes crises étaient devenues trop fréquentes et je ne souhaitais pas t'infliger cela. Alors je suis parti, ton père à insister pour m'aider financièrement. Je me suis installé au japon 6 mois, sur ses conseils pour essayer de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Le seul résultat obtenu fut d'aggraver mes crises. Je suis donc revenu et j'ai passé 6 autres mois à me reposer, à chasser des Ombres pour mon propre compte. Il y a une semaine OZ m'a appelé pour que je me joigne à nouveau à vous. J'ai accepté, je ne peux décemment pas m'éloigner trop de toi Quatre, dis-je ponctuant ma dernière phrase d'un faible sourire.

J'avais dit cela d'une seule traite et dut reprendre mon souffle. Mon séjour au Japon ne m'avait pas aidé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'avais rechigné à y aller. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir me souvenir. J'étais déchiré entre le désir de me retrouver et celui de refaire ma vie. J'aimais la vie que je menais avec Quatre jusque ici. Enfin si on oublie cette fichue mémoire qui me faisait la vie dure. C'est pas franchement plaisant l'amnésie.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne pourrais pas supporter tes crises ? Je suis si faible que ça à tes yeux, souffla-t-il et je vis de la tristesse envahir ses yeux.

- Non, dis-je simplement, je ne pouvais lui mentir.

- Alors pourquoi ? dit-il doucement.

- Parce que je tiens suffisamment à toi pour ne pas t'infliger ça. Tu es tout ce que j'ai Quatre et je devais me retrouver, être seul avec moi-même. Mon passé fait malgré tout parti de moi. Même si je n'en veux pas, il se manifeste par des crises et elles étaient devenues si violentes que je ne pouvais pas les gérer moi-même.

Quatre ne dit rien, je savais qu'il sondait mon cœur. Ce qu'il y trouva dut le satisfaire car il me sourit et se jeta pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans mes bras. Je le serrai fort contre moi. Il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Nous restâmes comme ça de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il soit temps de se mettre au boulot.

- OZ t'a fait parvenir du matériel je suppose ? m'interrogea-t-il en se relevant.

- Oui, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on se sert des tous ces trucs, répondis-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Effectivement ils se sont remis à jour à ce niveau là. J'ai heureusement appris leur fonctionnement.

- Ton oncle ? demandai-je tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, mon oncle, répondit-il en soupirant

Je savais que Quatre et son oncle n'entretenait pas des relations qu'on pouvait qualifier de saines. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés de nombreuses fois. La plupart de leurs divergences de point de vue concernaient l'avenir de Quatre. Quatre voulait faire des études de droit. Son oncle souhaitait qu'il prenne sa succession à la tête d'OZ. Son « talent » ferait de lui un grand dirigeant d'après son oncle.

Quatre avait fini par céder. Enfin en partie. Il avait accepté d'effectuer des missions pour lui et de lui donner un verdict lorsqu'il aurait « acquis l'expérience nécessaires pour juger le travail exceptionnel des agents d'OZ ».

Quatre se dirigea vers la porte où étaient mes valises et entreprit d'en ouvrir une. Je le regardai faire puis me décidai à me lever pour voir de plus près le matos qu'on utiliserai pendant toute la durée de la mission.

Je sifflai d'admiration. Des caméras, des micros, des ordinateurs derniers cris attendaient patiemment à l'intérieur. Et ben ! OZ ne s'était pas foutu de notre gueule ! La mission avait l'air sérieuse cette fois. Les Ombres n'enlevait pas les gens habituellement mais j'imagine que dans ce milieu de travail il fallait s'attendre à tout.

D'habitude nous éliminions une Ombre par-ci par là parce qu'elle faisait des siennes depuis sa…sa presque mort…

Elles étaient pour la plupart jeunes et donc quasi inoffensive face à _certaines_ personnes. Par certaines personnes j'entends des agents _très spéciaux_ d'OZ comme Quatre et moi.

Il y'a pas mal d'agents à OZ mais tous n'ont pas la même utilité. Certains sont des agents de repérage, d'autres des agents de terrains, d'autres des scientifiques…

Quatre et moi sommes agents de terrains et de repérages.

Ce qui signifie en gros qu'on trie les demandes faites à l'Organisation. On va sur place on vérifie s'il y a bien une activité surnaturelle. Ensuite commence le vrai boulot. On traque l'Ombre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait et on l'expédie en enfer ou je ne sais où.

Dans le cas du Manoir, je ne savais pas si quelqu'un était venu vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose à exterminer ou si c'était en cela que consistait la toute première partie de notre mission. En fait je m'en fichais car je pouvais d'ors et déjà l'affirmer. Premièrement parce que j'en avais eu la preuve en image pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Deuxièmement j'avais senti à l'instant même où mes yeux c'étaient posés sur le Manoir que quelque chose ne tournai pas rond.

- Tu as remarqué des choses étranges en arrivant ici ? demandai-je à Quatre.

- Et bien ce qui se dégage de ce Manoir est assez étrange et n'est comparable en rien à ce que nous connaissons. C'est plus fort, plus sombre et donc bien plus dangereux. Mon oncle m'a assuré que de l'aide arriverait dans les deux prochains jours pour assurer la sécurité des convives.

- De l'aide ? répétai-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas précisé qui, répondit-il en soupirant. Il a aussi ajouté qu'une autre agence envoyait quelqu'un ici. Il était censé arrivé hier mais je ne l'ai vu nul part.

Un autre agent ? Bizarre. M. le Comte ne nous en avait pas informé. Remarque, ça ne m'étonnait pas, il avait l'air bouleversé. Je regardais par la fenêtre et m'aperçus que la nuit était déjà tombée. Le temps nous filait entre les doigts, nous n'avions même pas installé le matériel !

- Hn. C'est sûrement quelqu'un de…commençai-je pour aussitôt m'interrompre.

Une idée venait de me frapper. Et si le garçon que j'avais vu à la fenêtre était ce mystérieux agent. Il ne semblait pas être une Ombre, il ne portait pas l'habit des domestiques du manoir et ne faisait pas parti de la famille du Comte. De plus les invités du bal n'arrivaient que dans quatre jours. Pas de doute.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Quatre le regard soucieux devant mon mutisme soudain.

Je me ressaisis rapidement. Mais quand même! Nous allions devoir travailler avec _lui_. Je me souvins rapidement des sensations étranges que j'avais éprouvées en le voyant. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ce type de mes pensées. Nous verrons demain et comme on dit, demain est un autre jour…

Je relevai à Quatre et lui fit un demi-sourire. Pas la peine de lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien, je me serai fait traité de menteur.

Quatre m'observa un instant, immobile. Et je savais exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sondait mon cœur. L'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage et cela me fit soupirer d'exaspération.

- Quatre je ne comprend pas plus que toi les émotions qui me traversent, alors sois gentil, ne t'en préoccupes pas…Dis-je d'une voix lasse, tout en tentant de calmer la vague d'émotions qui m'avait submergée en me souvenant du jeune homme à la fenêtre.

Il me fixa, ses grands yeux bleus détaillant les miens pour y déceler je ne sais quoi de bizarre. Puis il abandonna et se recomposa un visage angélique et calme.

- Bon, je vais me charger d'installer tout ça, dit-il en désignant d'un vague mouvement de la main la valise de matériel. Toi tu prends les plans du château avec toi et tu te familiarises avec les lieux. Les pièces marquées d'une croix sont celles où se sont produits des événements étranges. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter? As-tu remarqué quelque chose en arrivant?

- Disons qu'une mission de repérage ne sera pas nécessaire mais je pense que tu t'en doutais et que tu avais déjà prevu qu'on ne la fasse pas, marmonnai-je rapidement tout en jouant avec mes doigts.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi, attendant que je poursuive.

- Il y a bel et bien une ou plusieurs Ombres ici. Cela dit tu l'avais déjà senti dans l'atmosphère de la maison. Moi j'en ai vu une en arrivant. Et ces deux choses suffisent à convaincre, repris-je.

J'entrepris de lui raconter ma rencontre avec la fillette. Il reprit la parole lorsque j'eus fini mon récit.

- A vrai dire, je suis surpris que ce ne soit que des Ombres. Ce qui se dégage de ce manoir est comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure, bien plus puissant et sombre.

- C'est possible mais la seule chose dont on est sur c'est qu'il y a assurément une des choses que l'on doit exterminer ici. Donc on fait notre boulot comme on l'a toujours fait. Sauf qu'on y ajoute de la prudence, beaucoup de prudence. Il nous faudra rester sur nos gardes.

Il hocha la tête et je repris.

- Tu y as sans doute déjà pensé, mais à bien y réfléchir, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'Ombres qui enlevaient des humains? Il faudrait qu'elles soient plusieurs, vieilles et puissantes. La fillette que j'ai vue ne l'était pas puissante. Vieille, seul toi pourrais le dire…

- Tout cela ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon Oncle a demandé de l'assistance à une autre agence. Et j'ai une petite idée de laquelle, murmura-t-il et je le vis frissonner sur la dernière phrase.

Je le fixai attentivement. Il était perdu dans ces pensées et à mesure qu'il déambulait parmi elles, il palissait. Soudain il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. De l'inquiétude bleutées à l'état pur. Je tressaillis.

- Quatre? appelai-je doucement

- Non ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il. Je pense que je m'emballe trop vite. Je dois me tromper, ce n'est rien d'important.

Rien d'important? Non mais est-ce que au moins il voyait la tête qu'il tirait, là, devant moi? Il était pâle comme un linge et quelque chose qui m'avait échappé avait par contre retenu son attention. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Ou alors avait-il raison, il s'était peut être emballé pour un rien. Quatre était parfois comme ça. Il se faisait des idées plus grosses que lui avec de toutes petites choses. Je voyais son visage reprendre des couleurs tandis qu'il se convainquait apparemment qu'il s'était encore emporté.

- Bon je vais installer les caméras! Dit-il en se détourant brusquement et en me balançant les plans du château.

Je rattrapais les papiers soigneusement pliés . J'avais suivi son mouvement du regard. Il s'était détourné trop rapidement. Raaahhh! Il me cachait quelque chose et ça ne me plaisait pas. Cependant je ne dis rien. C'était peine perdue avec cette tête de mule. Je me contentais de lui donner une tape rassurante dans le dos et de lui passer devant pour sortir.

Juste avant que je ne franchisse la porte, il me saisit le bras. Je me retournai vers lui. Il me fixa, lâcha mon bras et se pencha sur la valise. Il en sortit deux petits engins que j'identifiais comme des minis micro. Il me l'accrocha à la ceinture du pantalon et je le regardai faire. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Voilà maintenant tu peux y aller, si tu as un problème préviens moi, dit-il en tapotant son propre micro. Sois prudent.

- Hn, répondis-je comme à mon habitude.

Je me détournai et sortis de la pièce. Je refermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi. J'inspirai un grand coup d'air et cela me fit du bien. Je dépliai les plans et écarquillai les yeux d'horreurs. Mais c'était immense. Il me faudrait des années pour me _familiariser_ avec ce stupide Manoir. Ma nuit s'annonçait mouvementée. Et encore je ne n'avais pas idée à quel point…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre où je vous le concède, il ne se passe pas grand chose xD Je me vends toute seule...Bourreau et victime ^^

Pas mal de chanson m'ont servies à écrire ce chapitre et me serviront pour les autres. Je ne peux pas écrire sans musiques! Elles m'inspire, certaines plus que d'autres! Mais bon ça on s'en fout...Enfin moi non mais vous si xD Bref je me comprend (Dieu merci!!xD)!

Que dire de plus... Bon je crois que je vais la fermer avant de m'étaler encore plus...déjà que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose ce que j'écrit T_T

Laissez des reviews please! Plein, plein, plein, plein de reviews........... Ca motive trop *_*

Bon sur ce je retourne implorer les Muses pour qu'elles amènent de l'inspiration! Toujours plus d'inspiration!!!

Kisu et à bientôt pour la suite!!

~Hisaya-san~


End file.
